loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince (Disney)
Prince Florian is a character in Walt Disney's 1937 film and the world's first animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He is the love interest of Snow White. He was originally planned to be the deuteragonist, but it was ultimately decided that he would appear only twice in the film; at the beginning and the end (this was because he was the hardest character in the film to animate). He was voiced by the late Harry Stockwell in the original film and is currently voiced by James Arnold Taylor in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Appearances ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Meeting Snow White Queen Grimhilde, jealous of her stepdaughter Snow White's beauty, forces her to work as a servant in her castle. As Snow White works, she sings ''I'm Wishing, attracting the attention of Prince Florian, who's passing by on his horse. As she sings into the well, performing a duet with her echo, she's startled as Florian suddenly joins in. She runs into the castle, and watches as he sings One Song. The two fall madly in love with each other. Watching from above is the Queen, who angrily closes the curtains of her window in jealousy. She orders the Huntsman to take her to the forest and kill her, but he fails and allows Snow White to run away from the Queen as Snow White decided to stay at the Dwarf's cottage with the Seven Dwarfs. ''Breaking the Spell When the Queen arrives, disguised as the Witch, to poison Snow White, she, knowing of the romance between her and Prince Florian, fools her into believing that the Poisoned Apple is a magic wishing apple, capable of making her greatest desire a reality. Snow White wishes to live with the Prince and, taking a bite, falls to the floor, taken by the Sleeping Death. Though the seven dwarfs succeed in chasing the Witch to her doom as the Queen falls to her death and gets crushed by a boulder, Snow White remains uncured; the dwarfs place her in a glass coffin and take her to a clearing in the forest. Prince Florian hears of this and comes to the clearing. After singing ''One Song again, he kisses her and breaks the curse on her as she is revived. He takes her in his arms and puts her on his horse; after saying farewell to the dwarfs, the two ride into the sunset to his castle (the image of which is shown in the clouds above), where they live happily ever after. ''House of Mouse Like other Disney characters, Prince Florian received many cameo but for him they were always non-speaking. He can usually be seen at a table with Snow White. Behind the Scenes Animation The Prince was the first 'realistic' human male that the Disney animators attempted to bring to life. It was found that the Prince was the hardest of all characters to animate. For this reason, his role in the film was minor; he only makes 2 appearances in the film. The character was mostly rotoscoped from Lewis Hightower's live-action performance. The Prince was partly animated by Milt Kahl, who would later be given similarly difficult tasks in the animation of Prince Charming in ''Cinderella and Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty. Abandoned Concepts ''Imprisoned by the Queen'' It was originally planned that, jealous of the Prince's affections for Snow White, the Queen would have him brought to her, and she would have him locked in her dungeon. As the Witch, she would have made the skeletons in the dungeon get up and dance. She would have left the Prince in the dungeon, and he was to escape in the manner of Errol Flynn, enabling him to reach Snow White and break the spell. After escaping, the forest animals were to tell him where to go; however, only the horse was to understand, however, causing the Prince to take the long route and arrive too late to save Snow White. The idea was abandoned when it was realized how difficult it was to animate the Prince convincingly, and the character only appeared when he needed to further the story, which centered primarily around the relationship between Snow White and the Queen. However, comics released to promote the film include such scenes; the Witch locks up the Prince and tells him what her plans are for Snow White, telling him that she will win his affections, while the Prince is defiant. Later, as the animators became more experienced at animating human characters, a similar concept was used in Sleeping Beauty, in which Maleficent has Prince Phillip captured and taken to the Forbidden Mountains, where she shows him visions of the future she has planned for him. ''Alternate Version of "Someday My Prince Will Come" Sketches were made for the sequence in which Snow White sings ''Some Day My Prince Will Come depicting Snow White and the Prince dancing in the clouds, while small, star-like creatures cavort around them. However, the idea was reused, to an extent, in Sleeping Beauty, in which Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora dance to gether; their surroundings transform into clouds, presumably to reflect their happiness together. Trivia *In the comic version by Hank Porter when the prince surprises Snow White it is from behind a dummy she made. When she asks who he is and where did he come from; he responds "Where I came from doesn't matter! The only thing that does matter is that I am here. As for my name, I like the one you gave me---Prince Buckethead----though perhaps is is more honest than flattering." this embarrasses Snow White since she did not know he was hiding behind the dummy she named "Prince Buckethead".Source *At the 1938 Oscars, The late Shirley Temple mentions the name "Ferdinand" among others while presenting Walt Disney his awards. Many have interpreted that she was referring to the Prince; thus, that Ferdinand is his name. However, she was not referring to him, but to another character, Ferdinand the Bull. As confirmed by Dave Smith, Historian of the Walt Disney Studio Archives, the Prince was never given a name in the film and "Ferdinand" has never been used as one by the company. Despite this, many Disney fans still believe that the Prince's name is Ferdinand. Source and Source **Disney France once revealed that his real name is Florian. ***The name "Florian" originates from this article. It was allegedly used by Disney when it started the Disney Princess franchise. *There's a story that there are artwork and documents in the Walt Disney Studio Archives that call the Prince "Frederick". Source *The Enchanted Stables collection reveals his white horse is a mare named "Astor". Source This is reconfirmed the Disney Princess book "Special Horses." *The Prince is the first of the Disney Princes to sing to his respective love interest, the second would be Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. The third is Aladdin. *He is the only Disney Prince to serenade his love interest. *He is the first Disney Prince to have a solo. The second would be Aladdin. *Though he is the first Disney Prince, he spends the least amount of time with his love interest on screen, appearing only briefly at both the beginning and end of the movie. *The voice of the Prince, Harry Stockwell, is the father of Academy Award nominated actor Dean Stockwell. *The Prince is only Disney Prince that does not deal with the film's antagonist at all. All other Disney Princes come in contact with the antagonists. The exception to this would be Prince Charming for though he did not deal with Lady Tremaine in the original, he helps defeat her in the second sequel. *The Prince is the first who revives his love interest with a true love's first kiss. The second is Philip by defeating Maleficent and kisses Auora and she comes back to life. *Disney sometimes markets the Prince as Prince Florian for Disney on Ice. Source *While the Prince has a dagger, he never uses it. *A deleted scene would have had the Queen capture the Prince and entertain him with dancing skeletons. This scene was repurposed for Sleeping Beauty, where Maleficent captures Prince Philip. Gallery Prince 4.PNG|The Prince's first meeting with Snow White Prince 17.PNG|The Prince arrives and kisses Snow White to free her from the sleeping death Prince 23.PNG|The Prince and Snow White arriving to the castle to live happily ever after Category:Male Love Interest Category:Prince Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Married Category:Protagonist's Love Interest